


Discovery Sounds

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Curiosity, Jumpers (Interface), M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Research, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supposed to fit in canon, Starscream and Soundwave manage to meet before the series end. Starscream's scientific curiosity works as a prompt for them to get more closely acquainted. Soundwave submits for experimentation, and they have fun, for science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery Sounds

Soundwave let his head loll from one side to another, even though he felt so much urge to squirm, he couldn’t. Not with a steel rod moving up and down in waves inside the length of his spike.

He laid on the berth, legs spread to allow the magenta Seeker between them. If the sound wasn’t enough to make his varied interface array to flare with a plethora of sensations, Starscream’s fingers on his ports kept that end busy as well.

It was definitely odd, maybe even dangerous to play with un-used equipment like that, sounding was a rarity even with usual Cybertronians. But Starscream was determined to drag out an overload of the van’s systems, if not for anything else, just to satisfy his curiosity about his Earth-originating comrade.

A more or less restrained moan came out of the blue mech when the sound dipped a tiny bit deeper than before, he arched back and emitted a low pulse from his speakers. Starscream smirked and pulled the sound back up, then turned moving it into a rapid pace, making Soundwave twitch and tremble.

And just as he was about to change the technique, the mech under his treatment boomed out what was unmistakenly a release of sorts. The “spike” which the jet had been playing with now coiled around the sound, small tendril-like cables separating from the main shaft and twitching in air, searching for something to latch onto.

Electricity at the ports, a deep, rich thumping from the speakers which resembled spark-beat, but was eerily different. Starscream couldn’t ignore the lack of any kind of liquid, which made him curious. His companion was now calming down and he pulled out the sound, to discover it covered in clear substance that resembled transfluid but was clearly richer in Energon but not quite that either. At least that’s what it tasted like.

And the curious lick brought what Starscream could’ve sworn to be a bewildered stare onto the red visor. So he smirked and repeated the action on the sound, only just recovered from Soundwave’s spike… he should rename the part, it’s not a spike, definitely not.  
  
“You seem to be an interesting one… And I think this fluid of yours might prove interesting, if not useful even.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/80102846770/


End file.
